Gracias
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Peridot quiere agradecerle su ayuda a Lapislázuli, pero esta necesita hacer algo antes. (Drabble Lapidot) (REEDITADO)
1. CA28: Gracias

**Gracias**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 29 de Mayo de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No hay mucho que pueda decir salvo… ¡LA OTP!

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, otra vez no ando con mucho tiempo, así que pasemos al one-shot. Solo aviso que se ubicaría después del capítulo de Hit the Diamond.

Basado los personajes creados por **Rebecca Sugar**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Solo la historia es de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Gracias**

-Adiós chicos-Decían las dos gemas mientras Steven, Perla, Amatista y Garnet se iban por el portal.

-Entonces…-Empezó Peridot-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé…-Dijo Lapislázuli entrando en el granero-Supongo que dormiré un rato.

-Está bien, pero pensé que podríamos...-Se detuvo al ver que Lapis ya estaba dentro del granero-Hablar un poco.

La dorito solo se echó al suelo y contempló el cielo, estaba reflexionando sobre los eventos recientes, después de que las Rubíes aparecieran en su nave Lapis la defendió pero ahora que todo había pasado ahora volvía a ser fría, sí, ya no estaba enojada ni era tan grosera pero… Aun así fría y distante, por lo que no sabía qué hacer para tener una conversación normal con la azulada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasara para que termines de perdonarme?-Dijo levemente deprimida mientras que con sus dedos con el césped.

La noche llegó y Peridot decidió entrar al granero y vio a Lapis en la mesa de que estaba de espaladas ocupada con algo.

-A ver, si hago esto y... ¡NO!-Ese algo la tenía un tanto frustrada.

-Oye Lapis, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Preguntó Peridot acercándose.

-Nada-Decía esta sonrojada poniendo ese algo en su espalda, estaba nerviosa al verse descubierta.

-¿Y qué tienes en la espalda?-Volvió a preguntar curiosa.

-Nada-Dijo volteando a otro lado intentando disimular su sonrojo.

-Vamos, déjame ver-Decía acercándose a la azulada.

-Esto... Yo...-La azulada estaba siendo acorralada por la Dorito-¿Eh?...-Entonces tocó pared.

-Oh, vamos dime-Decía la dorito verde tratando de ver lo que tenía la azulada.

-Peridot, por favor-Decía tratando de alegarla con su pierna.

-Vamos solo quiero ver… ¡QUE TIENES AHÍ!-Entonces salto sobre Lapis derribándola haciendo que las 2 cayeran en el suelo y Peridot viera que lo que tenía era un destornillador y su grabadora-Mi... Grabadora...

-Quería arreglarla... Para disculparme por mi actitud de esta mañana-Dijo sonrojada-Yo… Realmente lamento mi actitud… ¡Sí!... Fui grosera y Steven tenía razón, has cambiado.

-No era necesario-Dijo sonriente girándose para ver a Lapis-Pero aun así gracias.

Pero entonces ambas se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban la una de la otra debido a que literalmente Peridot estaba sobre Lapis y las dos estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que podían sentir el respirar de la otra… Si es que las gemas respiraban siquiera, las dos entonces se quedaron viendo estáticas y sonrojadas, y así se quedaron un buen rato hasta que Lapis se decidió a hablar.

-E... Era lo mínimo qué podía hacer.

-Jeje, gracias, si quieres te puedo ayudar.

-No, esto… Quiero hacer esto yo misma.

-Está bien…-Dijo girando su mirada a la grabadora rota en el suelo-¿Pero sabes?... Creo que me gusta así como esta.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto intrigada.

-Si… Me recordara este día como el día en que empezamos a tratarnos bien-Dijo sonriente mientras volvía la mirada a la Lapicerito-De hecho… Eso me da una idea.

-¿Si? ¿Cuál?

-Bien, ¿Qué te parece darle una nueva forma a las cosas para expresar nuestros sentimientos?

-Interesante-Dijo la azul sonriéndole de la misma forma-¿Cómo le llamarías?

-¿Cómo le llamarías tú?

- _Meep_ … Dale el nombre que quieras.

-Pues… En ingles se dice "Morph" para referirse a las cuando algo cambia de forma…-Penso un momento y pensó en lo que dijo la azul-Meep Morp… ¿Te gusta?-Pregunto levemente sonrojada.

-Sí, es bonito-Dijo sonriéndole lo cual hizo sonrojar aún más a la verdosa.

Se quedaron viendo otro rato y al final Peridot hipnotizada por el reflejo de la luna en los ojos de Lapislázuli redujo a cero la distancia entre las 2 y la besó ante lo que Lapis no se negó.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Lapis consternada al no saber bien que es lo que acababa de pasar.

-Algo qué los terrícolas llaman besó... Perdona mi atrevimiento, es solo que...-Entonces noto que Lapis le sonreía cálidamente, la azulada estaba feliz-¿Te…? ¿Te…? ¿Te gustó?

-Ehm... Pues ahora que lo dices... Si...-Dijo antes de ser ahora ella la que besaba a Peridot.

-Hmmm... Recuérdame mostraste mis DVDs de "Campamento, Amor y Pinos".

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabrás que son.

-Sabes, tal vez no sea tan malo compartir el granero contigo-Dijo mientras le empezó a acariciar el cabello a la verde.

-Ya lo creó-Dijo acurrucándose contenta sobre la azulada para dejarse acariciar como si de un gatito se tratase.

Y las dos se durmieron abrazadas tranquilas porque el tormento que habían pasado desde que llegaron a la Tierra por culpa de las Diamantes y el Planeta Madre había terminado.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo que a pesar de que Peridot es mi Waifu, admito que me gusta como se ve junto a Lapis :3 jeje, saludos.


	2. Reedición

Hola, si estas leyendo esto es porque ya publiqué una reedición del One-Shot o Fic terminado que acabas de leer, espero que, si ya leíste la versión original, si no te molesta claramente, puedas decirme que te pareció esta mejora de la historia amigo lector, y si eres alguien que ya leyó esto después de leer el fic ya reeditado, lo siento si te hice gastar tu tiempo para nada… Lo siento uwu

Pero bueno, saludos y bendiciones a todos nwn/


End file.
